


In The Midnight Hour

by Sherwhotreksings



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sexytimes, Slow Burn, Truth or Dare, a hint of angst, and spin the bottle all in one, because who are we kidding IT'S ME I NEED IT, drunk jenga, our lovable nerds play drunken party games, shenanigans in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: A night of drinking and college party games leads to something Erin wishes she could forget, but can't.OrPatty finds out that Holtzmann never played any of the classic drinking games while she was in college and quickly rectifies that in one giant mash up. Erin is flustered by everything Holtz does and it makes her grumpy because she can't figure her out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd give you all a break from my angsty fics for this one. Dedicated to Kate MF EMMY WINNER Mckinnon. On tumblr as Madquerade, come join me!

It’s unusual that the Ghostbusters don’t know what to do with their freetime. They had a movie night yesterday, their favorite bar is closed for remodeling, and none of the girls are feeling particularly adventurous when it comes to trying a new place. 

Holtzmann swirls her second beer around, watching the little bubbles float in the mini vortex. “We should play a drunk game.”

“What are we, in college again?” Erin mocks from the other side of the couch, nursing her first glass of red wine. Normally she’d jump at the chance to play a drunk game, but tonight she just wanted to get stupid drunk by herself in her room, more specifically not around Holtzmann. 

She’s had a lot of thoughts these past few months, but none more so vexing than Holtzmann. She doesn’t understand why her thoughts are constantly occupied by the blonde scientist. She doesn’t understand why Holtzmann fascinates her so much. She doesn’t understand how she can watch Holtzmann all day and never get tired of cataloguing the little things she does with her mouth as she works. She isn’t used to not knowing things, so it’s rather infuriating that she can’t figure out the enigma that is Dr. Jillian Holtzmann. 

“I dunno. I’ve never played one before. Child genius and all.” She downs the last few sips and sets the bottle down on the table, spinning it and wiggling her eyebrows as it lands on Erin. 

“You’ve never played a drinking game?” Patty asks incredulously.

“I know  _ how _ to play the normal ones. I’ve just never played them.” Holtz messes with her glasses, sliding them up and down her nose, and watching the way the world changes color with each shift. 

Erin stares, transfixed by the way the shadows from Jillian’s glasses dance across her face, and gulps down another mouthful of wine.

“Oh we are playing them  _ all _ tonight and we are getting WASTED!” Patty shouts excitedly, racing into the kitchen to pull the best bottles of alcohol.

“I don’t know guys, it might not be the best idea to get that drunk,” Abby states, always the worrier about hangovers combined with possibly working the next day. 

“Nah, it’ll be fun. Won’t it Erin?” Holtz locks eyes, catching Erin in the act of staring.

“Y-yeah, I guess so. I mean, why wouldn’t it be?” she stutters. She has a million and one reasons why it might not be fun, all of them starting with Holtz- and ending with -mann. 

At least if she has to sit through truth or dare, she’ll have some hard liquor to go with it.

Patty returns a few minutes later with 6 different types of alcohol, shot glasses, a jenga tower, and soda for people who want to make it a bit more interesting. “Let me just-” She reaches past Holtzmann to grab her empty beer bottle. 

Holtzmann grins like a maniac, clearly ready to get trashed. 

Something they both have in common. 

Maybe this’ll be good for Erin. Maybe this will give her some sort of insight to how Holtz’s brain works. Maybe it’s her own brain she needs to figure out and not Holtz’s, not that she’d admit that. 

Patty snaps Erin back to reality as she starts to explain how to play her game. “Since Holtzy has never played a single drunk game, I thought we’d play them all tonight in one big mashup. When it’s your turn, you pick truth or dare. If you choose dare, you pull a block from the jenga tower and do whatever it says, no matter what. Don’t worry, there’s nothing illegal on them. If you collapse the tower, you have to do a double shot. If you choose truth, you spin the bottle and the person it lands on gets to ask you a question,  _ but _ if you decide you don’t want to answer the question, you take a shot and leave the room, and we get to decide whether you get slapped or kissed by the person the bottle landed on.

“Since it’s just us ladies, should we maybe leave that part out?” Erin shifts her eyes nervously to Holtzmann, only to find she’s already looking at her. 

Patty lets out a roar of laughter. “I don’t have a problem kissing anyone here-”

“Neither do I!” Abby interrupts. 

“-and I  _ know _ Holtzmann doesn’t. It’s part of the fun! Unless you have a problem…” 

Erin blushes at the thought of Holtzmann kissing someone, specifically her, and takes a few deep breaths to try and cool her face off. “N-no, I don’t. There’s n-no problem.” She chugs the last one third of her wine. “Let’s do this. Who goes first?” 

Everyone gathers around the jenga tower set up on the floor, Erin across from Holtz, and Abby across from Patty. 

“Holtzmann, I believe you have the honor?” Patty instructs Holtzmann to go. 

She grins, swiveling from side to side to look at everyone before shouting, “Dare!” 

She wiggles her fingers, thinking about where to pull a brick from before selecting one fairly close to the bottom of the tower, carefully extracting it. 

Erin can’t help but notice how nimble her fingers are, and that gets her thinking about other things that agility would be good for. She turns around and grabs a can of fanta, popping the tab, and pouring it into a tumbler, aggressively mixing in several shots of vodka. 

“Ooh, Erin’s getting wild,” Abby says through a laugh. “Holtzmann, what does your dare say?”

“Speak in another language until your next turn.” 

Abby raises an eyebrow. “What if you don’t know another language?”

“Then you’d take a shot and not speak until your next turn,” Patty answers.

“Heureusement, je parle français,” Holtzmann smirks.

“You speak French?” Erin’s mouth falls open. It surprises her, but it makes perfect sense that such a smart and talented woman knows a second language. 

Patty and Abby both talk at the same time, directed at Erin, in shock because of how bad her spanish is. “ _ You _ speak french?” 

“Uh, yeah. I picked it up in college after high school spanish. I’m more interested in Holtzmann though,” then realizing how that sounded, “I mean, in when she learned French.”

“Oui, depuis j’avais dix ans!” Holtzmann says excitedly.

“Erin, what did she say?” Abby asks as Patty pulls out her phone to verify Erin’s translation.

“She’s been speaking it since she was 10.” Erin rings her hands subtly. It’s cliche, but French is such a turn on for her. 

Patty nods, tossing her phone to Abby. “Erin’s right!”

Holtz winks at Erin. “Venez-vous ici souvent?” 

_ Come here often? _

Erin giggles at the pick up line that was Holtz’s first sentence to her and then awkwardly hides behind her hand. 

“I think we all got that one.” Abby laughs. “I’d know that line anywhere, I hear it often enough. I’m next to pick, right?” She thinks for a moment before choosing. “Truth.” The bottle lands on Patty.

“What’s the best date you’ve ever been on?”

“Probably that one time in middle school where this boy I liked took me to an observatory. I haven’t dated much since, no interest.” She leans back, stretching her legs out. “Your turn, Erin.”

“Dare.” She doesn’t need to think twice, and doesn’t want to take a chance on Holtz asking her something she doesn’t want to answer. She removes a brick closer to the top, never one for taking chances in this game. “Shot and a kiss.” She happily gulps down her mixed drink, letting the bubbliness wash over her. 

“Embrassez-moi, je parle français.”

_ Kiss me, I speak French. _

Erin blinks slowly and clenches her fists, disguising the shiver that runs down her spine, hoping Holtzmann didn’t catch it. 

Holtz did, nothing slips past her. She makes intense eye contact with Erin, practically purring, “Es-tu être excité par français?”

Erin blushes bright red, shakily taking a sip from her glass. 

“What was that?” Patty looks from Holtz who has a satisfied smirk on her face, to Erin who is desperately avoiding Holtz’s gaze. 

Erin clears her throat. “She just said I should have told her I spoke french sooner.” It’s a flat out lie and she knows they didn’t buy it, but she’ll never tell them what Holtz actually said. 

_ Does French turn you on? _

Holtzmann’s uncanny ability to pick up on subtleties always astounds her. 

Erin looks at Holtz out of the corner of her eye. She is frowning, brow furrowed, and obviously displeased Erin didn’t translate it correctly.

Erin quickly pecks Patty on the lips to end her turn. “Okay, Patty, truth or dare?”

“Dare, girl I want to drink.” The wooden brick instructs Patty to do a shot for every person playing. “Any last French words, Holtzy?”

“Non je ne,” she says with a shake of her head and a glance at Erin.

_ No I don’t. _

“And with that, you have completed your first dare,” Patty says.

Holtz bows at the waist, gesturing dramatically. “I choose truth.” She spins the bottle and it lands on Abby.

“What did you say to Erin that made her blush so hard?” 

Erin jerks her head up from her drink that she’d been staring at, eyes going wide. Holtz wouldn’t answer that, would she? It obviously embarrassed her and Holtz has never been the type of person to humiliate people on purpose, but she does like seeing Erin flustered. She guesses it’ll depend on how revealing Holtz is feeling.

Holtz pours herself a shot of Fireball and downs it with a gasp. 

“Slap or kiss! Slap or kiss!” Abby and Patty chant. 

“Jillian Holtzmann!” Patty shouts, “Leave the room, so we may decide your fate.” 

Holtzmann looks scandalized at the outburst from the two women, before she swaggers out of the living room. 

“I don’t want to slap her,” Abby says adamantly. “But I really wanted to know what she said!” 

Erin chokes slightly, coughing loudly. “That means you’re going to kiss her.” She doesn’t know if she can watch them kiss. 

“Mhm. Oh Holtzy!” Abby calls sweetly, standing up, and beckoning her back in. 

Abby steps up to her, eyes flickering down to Holtz’s lips before leaning in and planting a closed mouth kiss on her lips.

Erin squeezes her glass until her knuckles turn white, downing the rest of the drink in one go, a jolt going straight to her stomach at the sight of Abby’s hand cupping Holtz’s cheek. Their kiss seems to go on forever, but in reality it only lasted three seconds or so. 

They separate with a loud pop from Holtz and she flops to the ground. 

Abby fans her face, pretending to be flustered. “Woah. Erin, you better jump Holtzmann before someone else does because  _ damn _ that was a good kiss.”

Erin narrows her eyes. “Are you hitting on her for me?”

“Are you admitting you want to hit on me?” Holtzmann shoots back quickly, laughing at the horrified expression on Erin’s face.

“No!” She ducks her head, pouring herself a shot of vodka. She said that entirely too fast.

Abby picks dare, but the jenga brick she pulls ends up being more of a dare for everyone because it directs everyone who has kissed a member of the same gender to take a shot for how many people they’ve kissed. It even included a handy chart. 1 shot for 1-5 people, 2 shots for 6-10, and 3 shots for 11+. Patty, Erin, and Abby all do 1 shot, while Holtz does 3. 

At this point Abby and Patty are sloppy drunk from doing shots and sipping mixed drinks between them. Holtz is in her ‘no-inhibition-science-flowing-freely’ stage and has somehow managed to find a pencil and paper in their messy living room, scribbling equations, blueprints, and other things Erin won’t admit she doesn’t know. Erin has landed somewhat roughly in between those two stages, though she’s still not able to relax. She hasn’t reached slurring yet, but isn’t sure whether she’ll remember tonight tomorrow.   


The way Holtz is currently holding the pencil to her mouth, teeth biting down on it gently as she thinks, is doing things to Erin she doesn’t want to admit. 

“Earth to Erin!” Patty shouts, waving a hand in front of her face. “It’s your turn, baby.”

“Frick, okay, uhh, dare.”

Holtzmann tips her head. “She doesn’t even curse when she’s drunk!”

“I don’t curse. It’s not lady-like.” Erin hiccups loudly.

“FUCK lady-like!” Holtzmann laughs gleefully, changing positions so she can sit with her legs spread further apart, proving her point.

Erin tries to concentrate, but her hand is shaking hard from all the alcohol, and the tower wobbles precariously. Her heart stops as she reads her dare. “7 minutes in heaven.” If her hand was shaky before, then this is like an earthquake. 

As she reaches over to spin the bottle, she nearly launches it across the room. It seems like as the bottle slows down, her heart rate speeds up, until it stops completely and she can feel her heart pounding in her throat. This is what she was trying to avoid by picking dare. 

It landed on Holtzmann. 

She can see Holtzmann swallow thickly as her eyes roam Erin’s body, gaze more consuming than Erin has ever seen it. 

Abby whistles as Patty cheers, confiscating their phones, and telling them that they will be collected when the 7 minutes are over. 

Holtz boldly grabs Erin’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and leads her over to the coat closet, shoving her inside with a push to her back. Erin clumsily pushes the coats and various ghostbusting equipment out of the way to make room for both of them as Holtz shuts the door. They shift around, a hand brushes against Erin’s chest, a knee slips between Holtzmann’s, and then Erin sighs loudly as she finds the string dangling from the light bulb. 

The light blinks on, the hum of electricity and the in-out of their breath, the only sound. 

Holtz leans away from Erin, pressing against the back wall of the closet for balance. “We don’t have to kiss, if you don’t want. S’not like they’d know the difference with how drunk they are.” Holtz gestures with her head in the direction of the living room. “We can just talk, or… not.” 

It is very cramped and very hot and they are very close. 

Holtz bites her lip, working it delicately between her teeth. 

Without even knowing what she’s doing, Erin brings her hand up to her own face, her fingers brushing over her lips as the memory of Holtz and Abby kissing floats into her mind. She can feel her pulse pounding in her entire body and is convinced Holtzmann can too. Why else would Holtz be looking at her so strangely. 

“But kissing might be nice, you can pretend I’m Kevin or something.” Holtzmann references Erin’s comments about their assistant. 

For whatever reason it makes Erin mad. Madder than she’s been at Holtz before. Almost madder than she’s been at anyone before, alcohol blowing everything out of proportion.

“Are you crazy?! Why would I want to think about someone else while I’m kissing you?!” Erin takes a step closer. “What kind of a person does that?! Someone who doesn’t give a crap about the person they’re kissing, that’s who. Is that what you think I’m like?” She shoves a finger into Holtz’s shoulder. “I’m not that kind of person! When I’m kissing you, I don’t want to think about anything other than you and the way you feel! Kissing should be about making the other person happy just as much as making yourself happy!” At some point after she started screeching, her face ended up only a few inches away from Holtzmann’s.

She can feel Holtz’s quick, shallow, breaths against her neck, a stark contrast to Erin’s heavy breathing; can only imagine Holtz’s heart is pounding as hard as hers is. 

Erin freezes, eyes darting all around Holtz’s face, unsettled by Holtz’s unwavering eye contact. There’s something so...unnerving about the way Holtzmann looks at her sometimes, as if she’s imagining the way you’d look screaming her name. It’s a quality exclusive to Holtz, the way she can make you squirm with just one look. Erin can’t take it anymore. She can’t take the constant worry, and wonder, and lack of understanding  _ just how Jillian Holtzmann makes her feel so fucked _ . 

Erin pounces and it surprises her as much as it surprises Jillian.

She slides both hands up into Holtz’s hair, tugging her to her lips, kissing her open mouthed and sloppy. Holtz doesn’t react at first, too stunned by something so unlike Erin, but then she presses her body into Erin’s.  _ Yes. _ This is what she needed. Erin’s back hits the door with a dull thud and she lets out a moan that’s punctuated with Holtzmann’s tongue in her mouth. The way Holtz jumps right in has Erin all worked up. With each stroke of tongue against tongue, she gets a little closer to understanding. Each caress maps her out. Each mark sucked into skin paints a clearer picture.

Holtz is acting like Erin is a nuclear charger and Holtz is a weapon about to explode with just the slightest touch. It’s like nothing she’s ever experienced before. Erin hastily pulls off her glasses, tucking them into the pocket of a random coat for safe keeping. She has a theory about her, but all good theories have to be tested. She pushes Holtz’s green shopcoat off her shoulders as she moves back. Frenzied hands find their way under Erin’s shirt, caressing her stomach and hips. Holtz is wearing her ‘one of the guys’ shirt, the one she turned into a muscle tank with the unevenly cut arm holes that exposes the side of her bra… or at least it would if she was wearing one at the moment. Erin runs her hand down the side of her breasts. Holtzmann’s skin feels so creamy in comparison to her lightly calloused hands. 

Holtzmann moans out a high pitched, “Oh.” Spurred on by Erin, she sucks a mark into her neck, teeth scraping and tongue licking.

Erin moans breathily and shoves a leg between Holtz’s, pressing her thigh upwards as payback. She feels so good, this feels so good. Holtz grinds down with a sharp inhale and a growl. Hypothesis proved. Erin tosses her head back against the door, using it to support her body as Holtz hastily undoes the buttons on Erin’s blouse and licks a line from her jaw to her chest, kissing the tops of each breast. Pressing her hips forward into Holtz’s, Erin searches for some relief from the building desire. She wishes she could communicate how wonderful Holtz is, how hot and sexy and  _ fucking Beautiful  _ she is, but all Erin can manage is a gasp that turns into a long moan as Holtzmann digs her fingernails into Erin’s hips. Her fingers are gripping her so hard she’s sure they’ll leave bruises. 

“Time’s up!” Abby shouts, throwing the door open and screaming as Erin comes crashing to the floor, Holtz on top of her.

“Woahhhhhh,” Abby draws out. “Erin, that’s a new look.” 

They stand up and Erin glances down at herself. Hickies are peppered across the top of her breasts, shirt askew, and hair sticking out in every direction. She clumsily attempts to button up her shirt, addled by the many vodka shots. Holtz, on the other hand, looks no more undone than normal, with the exception of her missing shopcoat and glasses. 

“Erin, where’d you put my glasses?” Holtz pats her pockets, coming up empty 

Erin grimaces sheepishly. “I… don’t remember. In a jacket? We’ll find them t’morrow.”

Holtz leans on Erin, drunkenly patting her back. “That’s okay, baby.” 

Erin inhales deeply, her body still humming from Holtz’s touch, incredibly frustrated by not getting any relief. She frowns slightly. How is Holtz looking so unphased by their intense makeout session. The only thing giving it away is her chest heaving in a way that Erin, in her highly drunken state, has no problem admitting makes the ache between her legs even more painful 

The three girls return to the living room, Erin trailing behind slowly, one hand pressed to her lips in thought. 

There’s no way she’ll remember this tomorrow, so now is the only chance she’ll get to memorize the way Holtzmann’s lips tasted like salt and raspberry chapstick, or the curve of her breasts against Erin’s hand while braless. She likely won’t get another shot to explore the delicate plains of her stomach or make her just as breathless as she made Erin. If she’s lucky, Holtzmann won’t remember either, although Erin half wishes she will.

They return to the jenga circle, only to find Patty passed out next to a mostly empty bottle of tequila. Erin and Holtz take their phones back from the table and Erin taps the home button, trying to focus on the floating numbers. 1:36AM. 

“That was a lot longer than 7 minutes, Abby!” Erin slurs, the alcohol finally catching up to her. 

Now it’s Abby’s turn to look sheepish. “Patty and I got distracted by alc- _ hic _ -alcohol,” Abby hiccups. 

They were in there for almost 20 minutes. She guesses that old saying is true. Drinking makes the time fly when you’re fun sober...or however it goes. 

“Maybe we should… go to bed,” Holtz starts, trailing off in the middle as she loses her train of thought. “I don’t feel so hot.” 

She’s right. There’s a distinctly green tinge to Holtzmann and not just because of the radioactive glow coming from one of her ‘babies’ she’s standing next to. Erin also glances to Patty. Holtz can at least go upstairs to bed. There’s nothing they can do for Patty except throw a blanket over her, leave a trashcan and a bottle of water nearby, and hope she doesn’t get anything on the carpet again. 

Erin yawns, nodding along to whatever Holtz is saying now, not fully listening and more concerned with what she’s going to do about still being painfully turned on. 

“Gnight,” Erin mumbles, starting towards the stairs. 

There’s a gentle puff of hot air against the back of her neck and then she feels Holtz’s hand slip under her shirt at the small of her back, guiding her up the stairs and to her bedroom door.

“Just wanted to make sure you got to your room oki-doki, with you being so drunk and all.” 

Erin snorts. Holtz is significantly more drunk than Erin.

As they reach Erin’s room, Holtz practically tackles her, throwing her arms around Erin and burying her face in the crook of her neck. “Gnight, baby.” 

Erin sputters, arms automatically coming up to encircle Holtz, as she chokes out another, “Good night,” suppressing a shiver as Holtz’s lips skim across her neck as she breaks their embrace. 

Erin turns the doorknob, stopping in the doorway to watch the sway in Holtzmann’s hips as she walks down the hall to her room, but Erin slips into her own room before Holtz can catch her staring.

She strips and drops into a heavy sleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Erin opens her eyes and then promptly closes them again at the light filtering through her curtains, pressing a hand to her forehead. She is so, so, so hungover. It definitely isn’t the worst possible hangover, but it’s still pretty bad. What did they do last night? She pauses a moment to regulate her breathing. Right. They played Patty’s stupid version of drunk literally everything. Check that off the list of experiences she’ll be doing more than once. Erin groans, thinking about how many shots everyone did. At least when Holtz is drunk, the ideas start to flow and maybe-  _ Holtzmann _ . She made out with Holtzmann in a closet. Holtzmann had her tongue in her mouth and- and Erin had her hands in her hair- and… Holtz wasn’t wearing a bra… and Erin had touched her breasts… and Holtz had unbuttoned her top and licked all the way down…

Arousal shoots straight through her like a dart. 

Holtzmann had sucked on her skin and left marks. Erin’s hand skims over the top of her chest of it’s own accord, reliving the feeling from last night. 

Erin had pressed a leg between Holtzmann’s thighs and made her moan. An involuntary moan of her own slips out of Erin’s mouth before she can stop it, as the fire from last night hits her. Only this time 100 times stronger, not being dulled by alcohol. Frustrated doesn’t begin to describe it. 

Normally, in a situation like this, Erin would take care of it in the shower, but she can’t run the risk of bumping into Holtzmann in their shared bathroom. She doesn’t know what would happen then. 

She closes her eyes and grinds her hips into her hand, picturing the way the blonde scientist had moved against her, the way she let out a breathy gasp as Erin reciprocated. It was so sexy, partly because she had the power to turn someone like Jillian Holtzmann on and partly because of the power Holtzmann had over her in that moment. She strokes herself to the rhythm of Holtzmann’s tongue in her mouth last night. “Jillian,” Erin breathes out quietly. Even her name is sexy. She tries it out again. “Jillian,” she moans it this time, and yes, that sounds better, closer to the way she needs to say her name. Her hips buck wildly against her fingers, and she’s close to the edge. She’s foggily aware of her bed shaking and the headboard softly hitting the wall behind her. The same wall that Holtz shares with her. 

That only succeeds in conjuring the fantasy of Jillian hearing the slamming on her wall and barging into Erin’s room, only to let out a growl and pull Erin’s hand away, replacing it with her own and continuing doing whatever she was with her mouth before. She arches her back up at the thought, coming hard, practically screaming. She drops back to the bed, breaths coming in short gasps, and lets her pulse quiet down before rolling over to get out of bed to cleaned up. 

“Did you just…  _ finish _ ?” 

Erin’s eyes fly open to meet Holtzmann’s across her room, who is standing in the doorway, one hand still on the doorknob. Her mouth is hanging open, eyes bulging slightly. It’s an expression rarely seen on her face as it’s most commonly found on Erin’s. 

Erin sits up, shocked. “How long have- have you been standing there?” She squeaks out, blush spreading from her face all the way down to her chest.  _ Her bare chest.  _ She scrambles for the covers at the foot of her bed, yanking them up to her neck, clutching them to her. 

Holtzmann’s mouth snaps shut, an expression of wonder briefly flitting across her face before it’s replaced with a smirky grin. “Longer than you’d like, hot stuff.” 

Erin closes her eyes, cupping her head in her hands, and letting out a groan. “I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, don’t apologize for being sexy and feeling yourself. I was just checking in on you to make sure your hangover didn’t have you in a ball on the floor like mine did, when I walked in on that…” she thinks for a beat, searching for the perfect word, “...treat… And now that I’ve seen that it hasn’t, I’m gonna go.” Holtz points her thumbs over her shoulders, balancing on one foot while sticking the other one out. “Don’t worry, I won’t say a word.” She gives her signature wink, grinning wildly, before prancing back out into the hallway.

There wasn’t a mention of last night and what happened between them, no strange vibes, or unresolved tension, which Erin finds just a tad odd. If she had made out with her best friend the night before, she’d at least mention it to the other person. Erin hadn’t said anything though. Okay, well she at least wouldn’t act like nothing had happened. Unless… Holtzmann might not remember last night. She was pretty trashed and Holtzmann has a fairly low tolerance for hard liquor when it comes to remembering things.

There’s only one way to find out what she knows and what she doesn’t and that is to just straight up ask her. She slides out from under the covers, ready to throw on some clothes and run after her, that is until she feels her wetness drip down her thighs. It can wait until after a shower. 

When she gets back to her room, towel wrapped tightly around her, she finds a bottle of water and three aspirin sitting next to a note. 

_ Thought you might need this.  _

_ ~Holtz _

It’s such a kind gesture, one that is especially appreciated because the hot water turned her mild headache into a full blown migraine. She downs the pills and half the bottle, rubbing her hair gently with the towel. 

She only half hopes there isn’t a ghost needing busting today because really she’d rather be working on that equation she’s been trying to solve for the last week, even though her head is killing her. At least with that, she can pretend to be hyperfocused and not hear Holtz if she tries to talk to her, pretend that last night she didn’t make every cell of her being desire Jillian. Now that she’s theoretically out of her system, maybe she’ll be able to go back to the dull flutter in the pit of her stomach, and not the raging heat coursing through her veins. 

Erin can only pray she gets so lucky.

And of course she doesn’t.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Holtz is leaning against the counter, eating a biscuit slathered in raspberry jam that is messily dripping onto her hand. Patty is slumped at the island, steaming cup of coffee untouched next to her. Abby, Erin assumes, is still sleeping. 

Erin hangs back, watching and observing the whispered conversation. 

“I don’t even remember what happened last night,” Patty mumbles, muffled by her arms. “I just remember waking up next to an empty bottle of tequila and a trashcan.” She groans, lifting her head just enough to take a sip of coffee. “How could you let me drink that whole thing?” 

“Hey, don’t blame me!” Holtz raises her voice.

“Shhhhh…” 

“Sorry.” Holtz lowers her voice to a whisper again. “I don’t remember what happened last night either. It must’ve been pretty wild. I can’t find my glasses, and my notepad was covered in new ideas, some of which sober me isn’t sure is possible. I’ll have to consult with Erin.” 

One question answered. Now she can spare herself the awkwardness of asking her best friend whether she remembers making out with her. Another upside is that she won’t have to worry about any compromising situations between the two of them, or at least anymore of them, happening. All she has to do is play it cool. Erin can do that. She can be cool. 

“Hey, guys, what’s up? I’m chill,” Erin says a little too cheerily. She grimaces, off to a great start already. She glides past Holtz, sticking some toast in the toaster as Holtz polishes off the last of the biscuit. 

Holtz licks the palm of her hand sloppily, getting rid of the mound of jam stuck to it, and Erin finds herself captivated by it. Holtzmann’s tongue swirls over each of her fingers, before sticking the first two into her mouth, making hard eye contact with Erin. She sucks on her fingers for a beat before removing them with a pop. 

Erin looks away quickly, flushing. That did something to her, something way more than ‘a little flutter’ and Holtz definitely knows that too going by the smirk playing across her lips. 

“I-I-I’m going to go.” Erin gestures wildly, backing out of the kitchen and almost tripping over Abby as she comes down the stairs. Oh great. 

“Ez, your toast!” Holtz calls after her as she catches the toast shot out of the toaster in one fluid motion, and walks towards Erin. 

Erin ducks reflexively and throws her hands up as her back collides with Abby’s front and jumps forward, turning her head as far back as she can to issue a string of flustered apologies in her direction. Of course she isn’t paying attention to where she is going, so she ends up walking straight into Jillian, and of course her hands are up, so she ends up with them touching two places they really shouldn’t be. Erin and Holtz just freeze, or rather Erin freezes and Holtz slowly lowers her outstretched hand containing the toast, desperately trying to hold in a fit of giggles over the horrified look on Erin’s face. 

Erin’s breathing is jagged, and the world narrows down to a pinpoint of just her and Holtzmann. Time seems to slow effortlessly to sync with Jillian’s breathing. 

In.

Her breasts press lightly into Erin’s hand as her chest swells with air. It reminds her of last night, how Jillian had arched her chest into Erin’s hands at her touch. She can almost recall the silkiness of her skin under her fingertips, can almost recall the sound Jillian made when she touched her. She absentmindedly wishes she had written the whole thing down in detail, before she pushes that thought out of her head. That would just perpetuate this whole coworker crush ordeal. Though, she is mildly disappointed that her alcohol induced state from last night isn’t allowing her to recall everything. All she really wants to do is make Jillian remember, but she can’t. 

Erin catalogues the way Jillian’s face changes as she contracts her fingers with gentle pressure. She hadn’t meant to do it, her brain just acted before she thought it through. She watches the way her smirk slips, just slightly, and suddenly it’s not just drunk Holtz and Erin making out in a closet anymore. 

Out. 

The world expands again and everything is too loud and too bright and too  _ Jillian _ . 

Erin turns and runs. 

She isn’t sure where she’s going, just away. 

She vaguely realizes she’s exited the firehouse in only her pajamas, shorts and a tank top, and without shoes. 

The early fall air nips at her skin as she pads down the street, ignoring the looks she’s getting from strangers. She rubs her arms vigorously, trying to rid them of the goosebumps speckling her skin. 

She isn’t sure why she ran, well, she  _ is _ , but she isn’t.  It was just the awkwardness of last night combined with this morning and the boob touching. Nothing more. Erin Gilbert most definitely does not have a crush on Jillian Holtzmann. Nope. No way. Holtz is so- And too- Just-

She sighs and ducks into the alley between the firehouse and the next building. She’ll just stay here until the whole thing blows over, and if it hasn’t in the next few minutes, she can always pack up and move to Europe. With all the Spanish and French she knows, she’d be right at home in Spain or France. That would definitely take care of her crush problem.

“Erin!” 

Jillian’s voice rips her from her thoughts.

“Erin, please!” She sounds almost sad. “It’s too cold to be out here like that.” 

Erin takes a few more seconds to compose herself before calling out, “In the alleyway.” 

Holtz’s face peers around the corner at her, brow furrowed. “You wanna explain your grope and bolt? I didn’t peg you for that type of gal, Gilbert.”

“No.”

Holtz recoils at her answer and for a second, Erin feels bad, but then Holtz gives her  _ that look _ and it reminds her just why she’s out here in the first place. 

“Come inside then?” Jillian is quiet, far quieter than Erin has ever heard her. 

Erin shakes her head, no.

Jillian rounds the corner, shrugging off her jacket. “At least take my jacket, so you don’t freeze to death.” She steps into Erin’s personal space and places it around her shoulders.

Her breath catches in her chest as Jillian leaves her hands on her shoulders for a fraction of a second longer than necessary. They make eye contact and Erin can see that Holtz is genuinely concerned for her, and possibly scared she did something wrong. She didn’t do anything wrong, it’s just what she did right.

With one last glance, Holtz turns to leave.

Erin comes back inside a half hour later and drops Holtz’s jacket on the chair next to where she’s lounging, before quietly heading up to the lab space she shares with Holtz.

“Do you care to share what that whole thing was?” Abby spins around in Erin’s desk chair, giving her a knowing look.

Erin screams, jumps, and slams into the wall from fright. “Abby!” 

“I’ve been waiting for you to come back for a while.” Abby stands up and crosses her arms. “What’s going on with you and Holtzmann?”

Erin blushes a deep red. “Wha-what? Nothing- Nothing is going on with me and Holtz- Why would you think that?” 

“Erin, come on.” 

She can’t look at Abby, not without revealing everything she’s feeling because Abby knows her too well. “Holtz and I made out in the closet last night.”

Abby snickers, “That’s ironic.” 

Erin glares at her in annoyance. “Shhh. Do you want to know what happened or not?”

Abby nods and mimes zipping her lips.

“And I was really into it.  _ Really _ into it. While I was-” she clears her throat awkwardly, “- _ finishing thinking _ about it this morning, she walked in.”

“Oh wow. Erin, that’s great! Well, not for you in this moment, but for your relationship in the future.” 

“Abby, she walked in on me…” Erin repeats, mouth hanging open at the reaction she didn’t expect to get. 

“Yeah, okay, that’s not so great, but what did Holtz say about it?”

“She doesn’t remember us making out and just wrote off that… situation she saw.” Erin stumbles around the words, fussing with the hem of her shirt.

“You have to tell her!” Abby shouts and then quickly covers her mouth.

Erin shakes her head violently.

“Yes. This is just the kick in the butt you two need.”

“Abby! I can’t! What if I tell her how I feel and she-”

“Whatever you two are talking about will have to wait.” Patty’s head pops into view from the staircase. “We have a bust to go to.” 

Erin shoots Abby a panicked look. How is she supposed to be around Holtzmann after digging all her feelings up again. She calmed herself down enough before to at least be in the same building as her without crying, or screaming, or straight up making out with her again but it took her a half hour last time, and now she’ll only have a few minutes. 

By the time she gets downstairs and changed, everyone is already in the hearse and Holtz is impatiently honking. Patty is sitting in the front, Erin’s usual spot, so she takes the backseat next to Abby. Holtz whoops loudly and switches on the siren, racing out of the driveway and around the corner, only turning on the radio to blast some 80s song with an electric guitar solo after the wheels stop screeching. Abby leans over and whispers to Erin while Patty directs Holtzmann to the building.

“Are you going to be able to focus on the bust?” Abby looks more than a little concerned.

Busting ghosts clears her mind in a way nothing else can. Probably a combination of adrenaline and the constant action and need to be aware of every little movement. Unfortunately her brain has also decided she needs to be aware of Jillian’s every little movement and she isn’t exactly sure which one will win out.

Abby pokes her gently in the side and Erin realizes she hasn’t actually answered the question out loud, despite several minutes passing.

“We’ll see, I guess.” Erin shrugs. 

“I don’t want anyone getting hurt, and I know you don’t either, so unless you’re 100% sure that you can concentrate on this, I think you should just stay in the car.” 

How can Abby say that? She’s trying to take away the only thing that surprisingly makes sense, and she  _ needs _ things to make sense right now. Her whole body is  _ craving _ logic and fact and stability because right now, the only thing that makes sense is Erin And Jillian, but It can’t make sense, shouldn’t make sense.  _ But It does. _ Erin is straight- was straight- and Jillian is as gay as one could be. She gets her attraction to Jillian, her wild and carefree manner directly opposes Erin’s rigid and nervous personality, and just like negative and positive polarities, she is drawn to Jillian by forces beyond her control. It’s science, sort of, and science they both understand.

Holtz slams on the brakes in front of the building, sending Erin hurdling towards the headrest.

“Oww, hey, watch it would ya?” Erin rubs her forehead aggressively, glaring at Holtz through the rearview mirror. 

“Anything for you, hot stuff.” Holtz sends her a wink.

Instead of blushing, like she normally does, Erin just frowns and glances away, still consumed by her thoughts.

By her own logic, Jillian would have to be attracted to her too, so maybe she should change her analogy. Sure, she has enough evidence to suggest her original analogy is correct, but there’s that voice that tells her it’s only a fluke. She was too drunk for it to count. She flirts with everyone. 

“Erin! Earth to Erin!” 

Erin blinks a few times at the face grinning up at her. 

“Are you there, ghost girl?”

_ Jillian. _

“Huh?”

Holtz shoves Erin’s proton pack at her. “Come onnnnnnnn!” Holtz draws out. “We have a ghost to demolish and people to save!” 

Holtz sprints off into the building, leaving Erin still sitting in the car, with her heavy proton pack weighing down her legs. Abby and Patty must already be inside the building because she can see flashes of colorful light from the proton beams on the second floor. A loud crack and Patty yelling something indiscernible finally gets her into motion. 

Erin runs up the stairs as fast as she possibly can and bursts into the room where the ghost is. She takes in the intense scene before her. The room is already destroyed. Curtains hang by threads, a bookshelf is toppled, and table sliced in half, probably from the proton beam. Abby looks positively furious, screaming out curse words at the ghost. Patty has a cut on her forehead that’s oozing blood into her eyebrow. Holtzmann is- Holtz is standing directly under a chandelier that patty just hit with her proton beam, aim skewed by the blood starting to drip into her eye.

“Jill-” Erin shouts, and tackles her out of the way, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to the floor.

“Thanks,” Jillian says breathlessly.

Though, Erin isn’t sure whether she’s breathless because she was just tackled to the ground, or breathless because Erin is currently laying on top of her. They both glance to the smashed chandelier, and then back to each other. There’s something behind Jillian’s eyes, something foreign to Erin. Her eyes flicker to Erin’s lips and then Erin understands. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, she leans down, breathing in quick, shallow breaths. Just then Holtz sits up fast, oblivious to Erin, causing their foreheads to collide harshly. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Holtz snaps as Erin awkwardly scrambles off her, backwards.    


Erin stands tensely and offers a hand to Holtz, who, for once in her life, is shy and doesn’t take it. Erin waves her hand around in an attempt to get Holtz’s attention as she sits up, but only succeeds in accidentally slapping her in the boob and sending her flopping back to the floor. Erin groans and covers her face with both her hands, unable to look at her without turning redder. It’s then that she notices it’s completely silent, save for Holtz’s occasional grunts as she struggles to standing. Erin whips around, coming face to face with an enraged Abby, one hand on her hip, one hand holding up a smoking containment.

“While you two were having a freakout in the corner, Patty and I actually did our jobs,” Abby almost growls.

Erin guiltily shifts her gaze to Patty, who is clutching a rag to her laceration.

“Whatever is going on between you to, you are working out when we get back.” Abby storms off, followed by Patty, who gives a confused and apologetic look to the other two scientists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Erin, she just can't catch a break. Come talk to me on tumblr @madquerade


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and better than ever, baby! So now, Busters, Ghosts, and Slimers, the chapter you've all been waiting for.

The car ride back was tense, but nothing compared to the room Abby locked Holtz and Erin in. It feels as if someone left all of Holtz’s blow torches on and has caused the room temperature to rise 20 degrees, or maybe that’s not the tension’s fault. 

Erin paces nervously around the room, while Holtz tinkers with something she pulled from her pocket. 

Holtz sighs loudly and moves to slide her glasses down from in her hair, before she realizes they’re still missing and not currently sitting on her head. “Erin, we might as well talk about it. You know Abby isn’t going to let us out until we do.”

She’s right. She’s almost always right. At this point it’s better for her to just tell Jillian how she feels and let the ectoplasm land where it may. She already made their friendship awkward, and there’s no way to fix it, so she might as well trudge on. 

“I’m sorry I walked in on you this morning. I know I should’ve knocked but-” Holtz starts, stands, and crosses to Erin, but Erin interrupts her. 

“No, that’s not what this is about. Well, sort of indirectly it is, but-” Erin pauses and takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what she’s about to say. “WeMadeOutLastNight-” she blurts out. 

Holtzmann stops dead in her tracks, 5 feet away. 

“-and I enjoyed it,” Erin finishes, but slower. 

Jillian narrows her eyes. “Ez, I know I normally tease you about that stuff, but please… don’t joke.”

For the first time Erin realizes that the small, unplaceable emotion she sees in Holtzmann- Jillian- all the time is actual affection, and not the ‘best friend’ kind either, the ‘I-might-be-falling-in-love-with-you’ kind. 

“We made out in the closet for at least 15 minutes.”

“Erin.” Jillian takes a step closer. 

She can hear the danger in Jillian’s voice, and something flutters low in her stomach.

“I- I enjoyed it a little too much.” She had been avoiding Jillian’s eyes, the ones that eat into her soul… and other places… but at her last three words she makes intense eye contact, trying to will Holtz to understand without having to say it.

“Erin, what are you saying?” Holtz’s voice doesn’t sound like it normally does anymore, urgency distorting her natural pitch.

“This morning-”

It’s all she has to say before Jillian is practically on top of her. 

Her arms are wrapped tightly around Erin’s waist as Jillian’s lips collide with hers. It feels so much better now that her senses aren’t dulled by alcohol. It feels so much better knowing Jillian  _ actually wants to kiss her _ . Erin reaches up around her neck and Jillian forces her to arch backwards, tongue running along her bottom lip for permission to enter. Erin eagerly grants her access, her own tongue darting out to meet Jillian’s. 

Faintly, Erin hears the click of the lock sliding out of place. Abby must’ve been listening, and with that thought the mood is ruined. Both of them stop kissing at the same time.

“Abby?” Jillian questions to Erin.

“Yeah, I can’t kiss you knowing she’s listening,” Erin replies.

Holtz laughs and steps back from Erin, releasing her grip on Erin’s waist in favor of taking one of her hands, and leads her out of the room.

“I heard you guys make up,” Abby says as soon as they step outside. 

“And makeout…” Erin mumbles just loud enough for Holtz to hear, who grins wildly and tosses her head back with laughter.

A sudden quietness rolls across the group once the laughter dies off and the three of them alternate between making awkward eye contact and desperately trying to avoid it.

Finally Abby speaks up, “Isn’t Kevin supposed to be here? I haven’t seen him all day.”

“He saw Patty’s puke trashcan this morning and puked himself, so I sent him home.” Holtz shrugs noncommittally. “Puppies have weak constitutions. Everyone knows that.” 

Erin just rolls her eyes. 

The silence stretches on and Erin runs her thumb over the tips of her fingers nervously. 

“Well,” Holtz draws out, “I’m gonna... go... to the lab.” She turns slowly on her heels and swaggers out of the room. 

“Yea-yeah. I should go too.” Erin rubs the back of her neck with one hand and gestures vaguely in the direction of the stairs. “We should work on… on those ideas she had last night. Yeah! We should really do… that…” she trails off before clumsily backing away from Abby, turning, and practically running up the steps. The only idea she really wants to work on from last night is the one where she almost has sex will Jillian. 

As soon as she gets up to the lab space and rounds the corner where her white boards are set up, Jillian rushes her. Erin’s eyes widen in surprise and as Jillian comes barreling towards her, want glowing fiercely in her sea blue eyes. Erin wraps her arms around her as soon as she’s close enough, letting their foreheads collide as their lips do. Holtz presses Erin up against a white board, smudging the equation scrawled across it. Erin groans in frustration over the messed up math, but it quickly turns to one of pleasure as Jillian works her tongue into her mouth. She glides a hand down over Erin’s side and around to her butt, giving it a squeeze and grinning into the kiss. 

“Nice try,” Erin mumbles against her lips, “My turn now.” She forcibly walks them backwards to the nearest workbench and swipes everything off it onto the floor with a loud crash, intending to have Holtz lie on top. 

Holtz cringes as her precious inventions and tools hit the ground. Luckily none of them break.

“Are you guys okay?” Abby yells up to them. “What was that?”

“We’re fine!” Holtz shouts back, out of breath, as Erin boosts her up onto the table. “Oh, I’m disease free by the way. No worries.”

“Me too,” Erin says in the space between their kisses. 

“You nasties better not be having sex up there! No sex in the lab!” Patty calls up too.

Erin pops apart from the kiss. “We weren’t!” she calls shakily.

They both stand stock still for a moment, frozen by their obvious lie, before Holtz motions to the bedroom with her head and takes off running, Erin trailing not far behind. 

The two giggle as Patty screams, “Oh, you were! Ew! Guys we work there!”

Erin enthusiastically slams Holtzmann’s bedroom door as Holtz strips her pants and shirt off in a fluid motion, then goes to pull off her sports bra, but Erin stops her with a firm hand. 

“Let me do that, but later.”

Jillian nods and swallows thickly.

Erin sheds her own top, letting it slip out of her fingers seductively. 

“Wow, Erin you’re so- so- breathtaking,” Jillian whispers, almost like a prayer.

Erin of course blushes and fumbles with the button on her pants, gets the leg caught on her foot, and trips straight into Jillian, knocking her into the bed and onto her back. 

“Getting straight to it, I see,” Holtz laughs, rolling them over so she’s on top of Erin. She reaches down between her legs and presses her fingers to Erin’s panties. “Someone’s excited.” 

“You’re just as excited as I am, if not more so.” Erin boldly shoves Jillian’s panties to the side feeling how wet she is directly at her center.

Jillian whimpers at the loss of contact as Erin pulls her fingers away. Erin shivers and tips her head back, savoring the feeling of being able to make her sound like that, but then Jillian is taking over and filling all her senses again and it’s hard to focus on anything.

Jillian presses her lips to Erin’s neck, before spotting the marks from last night. “Did I do that last night?” 

“Yes,” Erin manages to get out.

“Fuck, that’s hot of me,” Holtz teases as she delicately kisses each one, and reaches around behind Erin to unclasp her bra and toss it to the side.

Erin playfully whacks Jillian’s arm, and Jillian stops and sits up, straddling Erin’s lap.

“Why’d you stop? I didn’t mean for you to stop.” Erin says nervously. She didn’t do anything wrong. The way Jillian is staring at her, brow slightly furrowed, maybe she just isn’t into as much as she thought she’d be, or maybe her body isn’t good enough for Holtz? She might’ve changed her mind. Last night might’ve been fueled by alcohol and pent up frustration at not getting laid in a while. Erin’s stomach twists painfully. “What are you looking at me like that for? Do  _ you _ want to stop?” A slight frown tugs down the corner of her lips.

“I’m just trying to memorize how gorgeous you are, now that I’m sober enough to remember. I don’t want to ever forget.”

Erin flounders, not knowing what to say in response. Instead, she takes Jillian’s bra off and places her hands on the side of her rib cage, thumbs barely brushing the underside of her breasts, before she pulls her back down to her. 

They kiss unlike anything Erin has ever experienced before. She’s had quite a few boyfriends in the past, but she’s never felt a connection to them like this before. She’s never felt this level of passion before. They’re not kissing wildly, like they’re filled with tension, nor are they kissing lazily, as if they’ve done this a million times. No, each kiss is somehow twenty times more passionate than anything Erin has experienced before, all while remaining unrushed. 

Erin slowly inches her hand across Jillian’s side, hovering just over her breast. Jillian balances on one arm as she puts her free hand over Erin’s and guide it to her breast. She issues a high pitched sigh and just like that the spell is broken for Erin.

Erin darts her tongue into Jillian’s mouth, hips rolling under Jillian’s weight, trying to relieve some of the building pressure. It hits Jillian in the right spot and she moans loudly into their kiss, sending sparks down Erin’s spine. Jillian grinds down on top of her. 

“Holtz, please.” Erin can barely stand the arousal building so quickly. 

That’s all the prompting she needs, because she’s shimmying down Erin’s body and taking her panties with her. She presses a soft kiss to Erin’s clit and gently strokes her entrance with a finger. Erin arches up, hands fumbling for something to grab onto. She isn’t sure what to do, never having had someone go down on her before, much less a woman. She hesitantly threads her fingers into Jillian’s hair and tugs, eliciting a low growl from Jillian, and she thrusts her tongue into her entrance. 

“Fffffuck me. Jillian!” Erin lets out.

Holtz pulls back and looks up at Erin. “Why, Miss Gilbert, was that a curse word?”

“Shut up and put your mouth back,” Erin says breathily. 

“I want to hear you curse again first.” 

“I can’t just say-”

Jillian roughly inserts a finger into her, hooking it in search of her g spot. 

“Fuck!” 

“That’s my girl,” Jillian purrs, sucking marks into the inside of her thighs as she pumps her finger in and out of Erin. With her free hand she reaches up and cups Erin’s breast, running her thumb over her nipple and pinching it. 

“More,” Erin commands, adding, “Please,” as an afterthought.

Jillian inserts a second finger slowly, causing Erin to issue a low drawn out groan, punctuated by a sharp inhale as Jillian bends her fingers to hit her in just the right spot. Erin removes one hand from Jillian’s hair to throw it over her eyes, trying to block out the over stimulating sight of Jillian’s face between her thighs. Jillian circles her clit with her tongue, flicking it, before sucking far harder than Erin was expecting.

“Jilli- Jillian!” Erin screams as her walls contract around Holtz’s pumping fingers, back arching up, and toes curling in a satisfactory way. She lets the waves of pleasure coarse through her veins as she’s hit by the full force of an orgasm delivered by Jillian Holtzmann.

She relaxes back into the bed as Jillian crawls up her body, settling on top of her stomach. She can feel Jillian’s wetness soaking through her underwear and leaving a damp spot on her skin. Erin lets her shaking muscles take a break as she watches Jillian suck the moisture off her fingers. A shiver cascades down her spine. 

“Now it’s my turn to get you off.” Erin props herself up on a shaky arm and takes Jillian’s nipple into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it. 

“That’s so fucking hot, Erin.” Jillian presses her chest forward. 

With some prompting Erin gets Jillian to sit up enough to pull her panties down. Erin quickly strokes a finger across her slit, before Jillian grabs her hand and roughly guides two of her fingers into her entrance with a sigh. Wetness gushes down Erin’s hand and she struggles with finding a good rhythm for stroking her clit and pumping in and out, her inexperience rearing it’s head. That is until Jillian takes control again. The way she’s riding Erin’s fingers takes her breath away. Her breasts are bouncing deliciously with each rise and fall of her hips. 

Erin finally regains the power to control her body and flicks Jillian’s clit as she comes down on her hand, reaching up with her other hand to knead her breast like Jillian did for her. She can feel Jillian’s walls start to twitch around her fingers, so in one quick move, she pushes her onto her back and takes over the motion. 

“Erin. Erin, please, don’t stop,” Jillian moans out. 

Erin hungrily captures her lips in a drawn out kiss, before latching on to her neck and sucking, nibbling carefully. 

“Oh, oh fuck. Harder,” Jillian begs.

Erin increases her force, curling her fingers in just the right way to stretch her and hit her g spot. With one last flick of her clit, Jillian’s muscles contract, spasming around her. She inhales sharply and lets out a low groan as if it’s the only sound she could possibly make.

Erin, tired with the effort of holding herself up and fucking Jillian senseless, rolls to the side and pulls Jillian into her arms.

“Normally I’m the big spoon,” Jillian jokes, a tremor in her voice from the exertion. 

“You’re the one who had the last orgasm, therefore you’re the little spoon.”

“I wasn’t aware that’s how it worked.” 

Erin lets out a barely concealed yawn. “Is it okay if I- we- take a nap or should I do that in my own room?”

Jillian turns in her arms, catching onto the hint of insecurity in her voice. Throwing one of her legs over Erin’s and nuzzling her head against her neck, she says, “Stay. You should stay.” A beat. “And then when we wake up you can show me what we did in that closet.” Another. “And maybe help me find my glasses.”  


End file.
